Today
by NellyLove
Summary: She couldn't marry all of them. Shane blamed Matt and himself. Matt blamed both Shane and Adam. Adam, well, he was just grateful that Matt and Shane had made the mistakes they did. If they hadn't, he wouldn't have her now. Matt/Shane/OC/Adam. ONESHOT


_**Well..can't really tell you guys where exactly this came from, it just popped into my head once i heard this song. So, i suggest you listen to the song at some point, before you read, after, during, i don't really care. You should just probably listen to it..lol**_

**_NOTE: I'm not confirming nor denying that ANY of this happens to Violet--in the Friend or Foe Series--at all...so....just keep in mind that i purely wrote this to fit the song, this isn't to fit the story. Some small stuff may actually happen in YtO, but i'm not gonna even hint about any of the big stuff for i enjoy my life and do not want to be hunted down by angry Team Shane/Adam members, kay?_**

**_Other than that, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you Kiwi for beta reading, you're awesome sis! Uhhhh..and also thanks for giving me the coupel idea for this. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING except Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. I do not own any WWE Superstars/Divas metioned, i do not own the lyrics to this song, nor do i own Gary Allan, etc...kay? cool._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**T**__**oday**_

_**By Gary Allan**_

* * *

_**An Until the End of Time & Friend or Foe Series Oneshot**_

_**Shane/Matt/Vio/Adam- I Was Happy, Friend or Foe, Breakaway, We Were A Family, & You're the One**_

* * *

_Today he told he that he loved her_

_Put a ring around her finger_

_And promised her forever, together_

Today, was a beautiful day for the bride and groom. It was mid summer in North Carolina, where they had agreed that they would get married. Their honeymoon would be in Hawaii, reminding them of his advice that he gave her a few years back. The advice that brought the two together in fact. It was the foundation of their friendship that grew into an actual relationship, and that bond between the two helped their feelings grow and mature into love.

A love that couldn't be easily broken, a trust that you couldn't destroy simply. They were not going to let anything or anyone separate them from each other. And their marriage solidified that.

But not everyone at this wedding was happy about the union of Adam Copeland and the soon to be Violet Copeland. No, there were two men in particular who wished that the circumstances were different. They each wished that they could be the man standing at the alter with Violet, holding her hand, gazing into her eyes. They both wanted to cry out and stop the monstrosity of Violet and Adam being joined legally from happening.

Matt watched as Adam smiled down at Violet. The woman he had always wanted to claim as his solely. But it hadn't worked out that way, he had messed up in an immensely hurtful way, and Violet never trusted him the same ever again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he always knew he no longer had a chance with her. But Matt was known for his charisma, his unwillingness to give up, he was the hopeful one. And he was staying positive all these years, hoping, just hoping that she would see that she still had some kind of emotional movement deep in her heart, some kind of feelings for him.

If she gave him some kind of ultimatum, or task to do and if he completed it, he would get his second chance, he wouldn't think twice about doing it. He would, like an impulsive immediate reaction. He would change anything and everything for her. He wanted her, needed her, he wished he could always be with her as her lover, as her husband.

He only wished now, as Adam took Violet's hand, placing the ring on her finger, that he could go back in time and stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Shane couldn't help but cringe as he listened to Adam's deep voice saying his vows to Violet. The sweet words that promised that he would forever be hers, that he would protect her from anything, that he would be the man she loved forever, until the day he or she died.

Shane bit back a gasp of shock and hurt as Adam told her he loved her, and Violet smiled brightly back at him. Repeating his exact words.

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures_

_And he was right there with her_

_Making all the memories without me_

Shane had been shocked when he had received his invitation to the happy couple's wedding. He thought that she wouldn't want him there for fear that he would interrupt the ceremony. He was tempted to do so, but then he saw the happy glimmer in her green eyes, he knew that he couldn't ruin her happiness and destroy her dreams of a perfect wedding.

He had smiled when she walked down the aisle, Mark and Shawn on either side of her. They were the closest things she had to a real father. Her dad didn't want anything to do with her, her parents hadn't even bothered to come to the wedding, or even send a gift. Shane knew this because his sister had told him so.

Shane's eyes traveled to his sister, who was beaming from where she stood nearby Violet. She was the maid of honor. Mickie, Melina, Nattie, and Eve were all bridesmaids as well. Next to Adam was his best man, Jay. Chris, Shannon, John, and Jeff were all groomsmen.

Shane couldn't help but curse himself for his stupidity. If he had done things differently, he could be the one standing up there with her. He'd have Matt, John, Jeff, and Shannon standing beside him. And he'd be looking into Violet's eyes, professing his love to her just like Adam had moments before.

He had broken her heart, and he wished he could take it back.

Matt watched as Violet smiled, posing with Adam, still in her gown. She looked gorgeous, but to him she always did. Her beauty had always stunned him, like it stunned every man in a 20 foot radius of her.

Adam's arm never left Violet's waist, it was like they were glued together. But that's how married couples acted. They were in love, it was simple as that. And when you're so extremely in love with someone you can't keep your hands off them.

He watched Violet laugh, and lean against Adam's chest. Carmi had said something amusing, it even made Mark grin from where he stood nearby with Glenn, Shawn, Paul, and Shannon. Jeff approached his brother, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Hey bro," Jeff said, placing hand on his elder brother's shoulder. Matt was shocked out of his semi-depressing and self-loathing thoughts. "Hey," he mumbled. Jeff studied Matt, he had seen him like this after Violet left him. He had always been distracted, deep in thought. And Jeff knew, without asking or Matt telling, that he was thinking of Violet.

He was thinking of how he could have changed things, redone them, stopped himself from making that stupid mistake. "She's making all of these memories, without even noticing I'm here," Matt whispered softly. Jeff almost missed the statement, but he picked it up. "That's what happens when you break someone's heart." he replied to his brother before walking towards Violet who was standing with Adam, Jay, and Shannon.

_And it hurts to say this out loud_

_Looks like she's really gone now//_

"Shane," Carmi's soft chiding voice said. She knew her brother's thoughts before he even looked at her. He looked up at his sister, her hazel eyes bored into him. "Don't sulk, asshole, it's Violet's special day. You could at least put on a fake smile, or you can leave," she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Did Adam tell you to come over here and tell me that?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed, "no, he didn't because he invited you here. I came over here by my own free will, and I'm telling you to get your fucking act together. Don't you _dare _think of ruining her day. She's been through too much shit with you, she deserves to be happy." Carmi stated, getting angrier with each word.

"She does deserve to be happy," he murmured and her gaze softened. She knew that he regretted what happened with Jamie, and he regretted forcing Violet to choose. He had been in that position and he knew how hard it was, yet he still made her do it, like he didn't care if it hurt her.

Violet noticed that ruthless side of Shane, and so she didn't choose him. She chose the man who loved her unconditionally and would be there by her side forever. Like he had promised just an hour before. Shane looked up at his sister, "It looks like I really lost her now."

_Today is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her today_

_So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?_

_I know I should be happy for her_

_//_

Matt leaned against the tree. Violet and Adam's wedding reception was in a park. Everything was perfect, and there was no doubt in his mind that Violet had meticulously planned out every detail, from the biggest to the smallest of matters concerning the wedding.

He watched as the two now happily married people cut their wedding cake. Violet laughed after she shoved a piece of the cake into Adam's face. He quickly reacted, smashing a piece across her face. They were both laughing loudly, their love for each other evident as Violet wiped the cake off of Adam's face and then licked the frosting off her finger.

Adam licked some of the frosting and cake off of Violet's mouth and cheeks, causing the rest of the wedding go-ers to whistle and clap.

Matt felt sick to his stomach, that could be him. He could've been the one to get cake thrown in his face by Violet. He could have been the one cleaning it off of her. He saw it, he knew it, today was the happiest day of her life. And he should be happy, happy for her at least.

But instead, he felt tears prick his eyes as he watched the newlyweds. He knew that he should be thankful to Adam for putting Violet's heart back together piece by piece after what he and Shane had done to her heart, mind, and willingness to love. But he just couldn't bring himself to thank him, or be happy for him. Or her.

_But I've lost everything_

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted today_

Today, Matt lost everything. His dreams, his possible life, the woman he loved. He could never get her back now, she was going to be with Adam forever, she was his. Adam was hers and he knew Adam would never even _think _of ever hurting Violet. Matt knew how much Adam loved her and how far his feelings for her extended.

Shane watched the sickening scene before him. After his sister had left him he had just watched Adam and Violet goof around with their wedding cake. And now they were dancing together, remnants of cake still on their faces. But they didn't seem to care.

Shane's heart broke seeing her happy smile before Adam kissed her lovingly. Shane had never felt so invisible, so small, so insignificant. That day, nothing was about him, like it should have been. No one gave a damn about him being there, like they should have. Like they should have if he hadn't of made such a huge mistake as to mistreat Violet, to break her heart, to make her choose.

And he lost her, she was gone now. He could never win her back.

_Today I thought about the moment_

_I could have said I loved her_

_And promised her forever, together_

Shane sat alone at the white tablecloth-ed table. He played with his piece of cake with the fork he held in his hand. Everything tasted bland, the cake wasn't as sweet as it probably should have tasted to him. Yet he couldn't get the picture out of his head of Adam licking the cake off of Violet's face, like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

He sighed, he needed a drink, but he had promised himself he wouldn't drink. He didn't want to do anything stupid. Not on Violet's wedding day. Even if he couldn't be completely happy for her, he wouldn't mess with her dream day.

As he sat there all by his lonesome his mind wandered to the day he had proposed to Jamie, ultimately sealing his fate without Violet. He thought of the day he made her choose, instead of just asking her to marry him. Instead of just telling her he loved her and that he'd stay with her forever.

_Today, today it really hit me_

_That she don't really miss me_

_She's found a new beginning_

_And I'm wishingI had one more chance_

_God knows it's too late for that_

Today, it hit him as he watched her sit on Adam's lap at their table. She kissed him and it struck Shane in the heart, like a bullet to his head. She didn't miss him, not at all. Not even a little bit. She didn't need him. She didn't need his love.

She had Adam, what else could she need when she had the man that she loved with her. She had found a new beginning. She would soon probably start a family with Adam. They would have a brood of little Adam and Violet's running around. She had always wanted a lot of kids. She would be a great mother, the children would be beautiful.

Shane saw it, he accepted it finally. She was gone, she would never be his. It was over, everything that was ever there between them, was finished.

There would never be a Violet and Shane. There would now only be an Adam and Violet.

_Today is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her today_

_So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?_

_I know I should be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything_

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted today_

Shane looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He recognized the dark hair and brooding expression of Matt Hardy. "You regretting it too?" the elder Hardy questioned his long time friend. Shane nodded noiselessly.

"I feel like the worst person in the world today. Watching her, smiling and being happy, but unable to feel an ounce of happiness for either of them, not in the 'have a great life way.'" Shane looked over at Matt, surprised the man was talking about that topic with him, of all people.

"I hurt her, in a completely different way than you did. It was less of tragedy and more of something that you never put anyone through. I was horrible to her, making her choose between Adam and I when I knew she loved us both." Shane sighed, "and in the end, she does love Adam more. More than she could ever love me."

"She does love you, but not in the way you love her, or I love her. You never completely stop loving someone after you've had them, held them, felt their love reciprocated. No, they'll always have some kind of feelings for you, even if they are the most miniscule emotion in their being."

Shane nodded in agreement.

_Today is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything_

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

Violet smiled up at her now husband. Adam grinned down at her, flashing his charming smile that always took her breath from her. The way Violet looked today made Adam want to skip right to the honeymoon, forget about the reception, the presents, screw the guests. He just wanted to be alone with his wife.

His wife. He was so proud he could say that, let alone think it. She was his and nothing was going to change that. He wasn't going to make a mistake that would cost him her love and devotion. He would never look at another woman again, he wouldn't make Matt's mistake. He accepted the fact that she had loved other people before, that she still loved past boyfriends, but he knew her love for him was so much stronger; he wouldn't make Shane's mistake.

Thanks to those two men, he would never loose Violet. She knew how to protect her heart and he knew how to guard it. He knew how to protect her, he did have to piece her back together after Shane and Matt destroyed her heart and ability to love.

"I'll be right back babe," he murmured, pecking her lips. She nodded before heading over to where John, Carmi, Shannon, and Jeff were sitting. She sat down in between her best girlfriend and best friend and began talking to them animatedly. Adam smiled at that, today was the happiest day of their lives, until the day she gave birth to one of their children of course.

He smiled at the prospect of becoming a father. A father to a child that was half Violet and half himself. The kids would be perfect in his eyes. And he knew Violet felt the same way.

Jogging himself out of his thoughts he made his way over to the table where two men where sitting sullenly, one poking his piece of cake dully with his fork. "Thank you, both of you, for coming," Adam said without skipping a beat, he wouldn't stutter, he wouldn't even be rude to them.

Matt and Shane looked up at the Canadian surprised. They hadn't expected Adam to come over and talk to them, let alone thank them. "You're welcome, it's the least we could do," Matt replied civilly. Adam nodded, "She didn't know you would be coming, either of you. I sent out your invitations," the blond confessed to the two dark-haired men.

They looked up shocked again, "really?" Shane asked and Adam nodded. "Why did you want us here? To rub it in our faces that we fucked up and lost our chances with her?" Shane questioned bitterly. Adam sighed, "no, I'm not a cold-hearted asshole," he paused, looking from one man to another, "I wanted to thank you for shaping Violet into the woman she is now. Without either of you being in her life and you two not making the mistakes you did, I'd never be so lucky to have her."

The two men stared at him. "So thank you, and that's all I can really say." With that he nodded to his two guests before turning and leaving.

Shane and Matt watched as Violet met Adam halfway. She had spotted the three of them talking. Adam wrapped his arms around her, "I love you," he murmured before kissing his wife.

The image of Adam placing that golden band around Violet's finger was fresh in the minds of both Matt and Shane.

They had loved and lost Violet Rosalie Pierce. But after their conversation with Adam, they both thought they could maybe, just maybe move on. Maybe they could love again.

Maybe they could finally be completely and truly happy for Violet and Adam.

Today, in fact, was the day of new beginnings. For everyone in the family.

_Today he told he that he loved her_

_Put a ring around her finger _


End file.
